Gundam Wing: Children of the Revolution
by Fluta Jai
Summary: A.C. 195 The failed plan for Operation Meteor is put into action by its pawns, changing the Gundam War. please r/r
1. Prologue and List of Characters

Gundam Wing: Children of the Revolution  
  
By Fluta Jai  
  
1 Rating: PG-13  
  
2 Summary  
  
A.C. 195 The failed plan for Operation Meteor is put into action by its pawns, changing the Gundam War. Three of the forgotten Gundam Pilots, a bounty hunter, a Gundamium smuggler, and Wufei's little sister join the war.  
  
3 Genre  
  
Drama/Comedy/Action/SciFi  
  
  
  
New Main Characters (the ones I remember now.):  
  
Fluta Jai/Angeles  
  
Nahana Tawani  
  
Anja Remon  
  
Momiji Fujimiya  
  
Kadama Lanier  
  
Duet Fauvent  
  
Jen Chang  
  
Kizuta Sanmoto  
  
Kiley Walker  
  
(I'm sure there are more, but they probably have just bit parts so you'll see them later. Kiley Walker isn't an OC, he's the Officer Walker from Episode 3 that shows Zechs the mobile suit Tallgeese. I alter it sort of so he doesn't die, just gets left for lost and then rejoins Oz.)  
  
  
  
Pleeeeeeease read this, I've been working on this for two years now and I'm still not done. This is the first in a continuation of epics that I'm going to write and have all the plots figured out already, so please read this one. I'll have the second one, Preventers up when I finish this one. I'm already writing it, I just have to type it up. I'm almost to the conclusion in my quick outline of this fic, but I have to go through and type it and make revisions. The notebook I have isn't the actual fic, it's more like a plot outline for later on when I actually type all this up. All the chapter titles are, if I can manage it, song titles, and some of them are pretty obscure, so sometime I'll have a contest to see if you can figure out where all of them are from. When I get my website up, I will have my entire soundtrack for this fic listed, and if you can't guess, the theme for this fic is the song from Moulin Rouge, Children of the Revolution.  
  
Also, "..." means talking. (dur.)  
  
'...' means thinking or writing also, this means thinking or writing. I mostly use this.  
  
And, if you notice, I use some modern movie references, so just imagine all the movies we have now are also there, like the Terminator, Gone With the Wind, Romeo and Juliet, etc.  
  
And now, on to the fic. 


	2. Getting to Know You

Gundam Wing: Children of the Revolution  
  
   
  
   
  
The meeting was to begin soon. A coded message had been sent to the gundam pilots, calling them to go to a set place on earth at a certain time. New information about the mission needed to be given. Heero Yuy frowned. It was a little suspicious. The wording in the letter had sounded so familiar...he gave it no more thought, and stored the observation in the back of his mind. It didn't matter. If whoever sent the message knew him and was planning something, his path would be simple.  
  
Kill them.  
  
With a click, he shoved the fresh gun magazine into the gun and cocked it. Simple.  
  
The room was deserted. Eight chairs were set up around a table in the middle of the room. The door slid open and four teenage boys walked in. Their features were indistinguishable in the low light. They took their places around the table. A gun was pulled from a pocket and loaded. Another. The clicking of hidden weapons filled the room. A bond of trust obviously connected the four, to so blatantly show their defenses. The door slid open again, and the weapons disappeared from sight. Another boy came in. The tension filled the room, all speaking the thought; it could be a trap. The fifth sat down. And they waited.  
  
Two girls rushed down a hallway, feet pounding against the white linoleum. As they rounded a corner, one of the girls pulled a small gun from the pocket of the cargo pants. She loaded it, just as the boys had done, full of apprehension.  
  
"You know, they could shoot us on sight. They wouldn't care at all. You know that, right?" she panted to her friend.  
  
"He won't shoot me." The other said.  
  
The girl finished with her gun and put it back in her pocket. She ran her fingers through her short blond hair.  
  
"You never know."  
  
They stopped. The other girl smiled.  
  
"I'm surprised at you. Loading it now. They could've been right here, waiting for us."  
  
She bent over, her reddish-brown hair falling over her shoulder, and pulled a knife from her black leather boot. She held it up and smiled.  
  
"Right here."  
  
She put it back and stood up. She straightened her blue sleeveless high neck shirt. In an unspoken decision, the both neatened their outfits. The blond girl straightened the collar of her baby blue shirt. The other, instead of checking her outfit, straightened the holster strapped to her leg just below the hem of her shorts. They stood up straight and simultaneously looked back down the hall. A blond girl was walking primly down the hall. She walked up to them.  
  
"This way." She smiled nicely and keyed a code for the door.  
  
It opened.  
  
Light flooded the room. The five boys' hands automatically moved towards their guns. They looked at the door, prepared to see weaponry and assassins. The three girls walked into the room. One of the boys narrowed his almond shaped eyes.  
  
"It is women."  
  
He leaned back in disgust. The lights shone on his black hair. One of the girl's hands jerked towards her gun. Her hand hung casually, dangerously near the gun. The third girl stepped forward. One of the boys stiffened.  
  
"Relena. You're the mediator then?"  
  
Relena Darlian nodded.  
  
"Yes Heero. These girls have been heading a revolt in old Hawaii. They asked me to contact you. They claim to be other gundam pilots."  
  
The black haired boy sneered at the word Hawaii.  
  
"Hawaii."  
  
Relena continued as if nothing had been said.  
  
"Fluta Jai and Nahana Towani."  
  
Heero sat up straight. He peered into the blue eyes of the brown haired girl.  
  
"Fluta?" he said, incredulously, "Is it really you?"  
  
He stood up. Fluta nodded and stepped over to him. After a moment the two hugged each other. One of the other boys frowned, confused.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
The other girl, Nahana, smiled hopefully. Relena frowned.  
  
"Heero? Step outside please. I need to speak to you. Privately."  
  
Heero stepped away and looked at Fluta. He paused a moment, then turned and walked out with Relena. The door slid shut. One of the boys let out a burst of laughter and slouched in his chair.  
  
"Heeeeero! Heeeeeeeero!" he mimicked, "Like a metal door is gonna keep that out! I guess you're okay, since Heero seems to know ya. So anyway," he stuck out his hand, "I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
Fluta shook his hand.  
  
"Fluta Jai."  
  
Nahana smiled.  
  
"I'm Nahana Towani."  
  
Duo waved his hand at the rest of the group. "That's Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang  
  
Wufei."  
  
Trowa nodded. He was a tall boy, sixteen, a year older than the rest, with jade eyes and brown hair, with long bangs concealing one eye. Quatre was a small, polite person. He had a sweet face, with blond hair and teal eyes. Wufei was, as it turned out, the one who scorned women. The tension was gone, but now replaced by a thirst to prove worth. It would become a driving power in the band until they were completely comfortable with each other.  
  
* * *  
  
The story was complicated. Fluta had trained to become a gundam pilot originally, working alongside Heero, but had run away and found Nahana, who had grown up working at the Winner mansion with an unknown purpose. They had found work on a boat belonging to Howard, a former engineer who helped work on the gundams. He had found information for them about what they would have been used for. Nahana had been carefully groomed to be a tandem fighter for 04, her number being –04. Fluta was originally to be-01, but had not completed her training, like Nahana, who had left the Winners at four during a raid on one of the mining trucks she had been on. They had found files on the others meant to be tandem, or mirror fighters. Their names were Duet Fauvent, Kizuta Sanmoto, and Chang Sachiko, Wufei's younger sister. The idea was complicated, and had been trashed after three were lost. Chang Meiran had been Wufei's original mirror, but when she was killed, Sachiko was chosen. Fluta and Nahana had both run away. In theory, the power for them to fight as almost one would sprout from love between the tandems, whether blood-love or from a sexual love. The project was scrapped. Fluta and Nahana found out about all this, and joined the side of the gundams. They began a small revolution in Hawaii, where the boat ported on its route from Los Angeles to Japan. The gundam 01 had been in Hawaii then, and they had helped Wing overthrow the Kamehameha Alliance Military base. (Look it up. There is a Kamehameha military base in Hawaii.) They had, by then, two nearly operational gundams. Fluta's had followed the plans originally for her gundam, while Nahana had based hers on Wing Gundam. They had contacted Relena to see if she knew where to find the pilots. She set up a meeting.  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
Fluta sat in front of the TV with the Sega game station hooked up to the front. She was having a conversation with Duo easily as she played Streets of Rage with him. He was struggling to talk to her and not die in the game at the same time.  
  
"So when did you all move in here? It's a pretty nice house." She said nonchalantly. She had changed out of her regular outfit and was now wearing a white shirt and black jean shorts with frayed hems. Duo contorted his face, trying to avoid an attack from a corrupt police officer chick with a whip.  
  
"Week ago."  
  
"Where do you go to school?"  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Oh, the truants don't bug ya?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
He clicked pause and let out a sigh of relief. Turning to Fluta, he said, "How can you talk and  
  
play at the same time???"  
  
She grinned.  
  
"I'll show you something if you promise not to say anything to break my concentration while I do it."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Fluta sat up straight and folded her legs in the lotus position. She grinned and looked at Duo.  
  
"It's easier when I sit like this."  
  
She put the two controllers in front of her and unpaused the game. She used one hand to operate one game controller, and one for the other. She played like that for a minute, while Duo stared openmouthed, then she paused it and shut it off. Duo blinked.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen anyone do that before!"  
  
"I learned it on the boat. We had a Sega, and that was the only video game. Otherwise I was working, either on the Gundam or on the boat." Fluta said with a smile.  
  
"What's your gundam called? Still gonna be –01?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"No, I decided I was going to be 06. Six is my lucky number, and Nahana is 07. And it's Angelwings."  
  
"Gundam Angelwings." Duo grinned, "I like that. Not as good as Deathscythe, but pretty good."  
  
"Pretty good is high praise." Fluta smiled, then got up. Suddenly something occurred to Duo.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
Fluta's face hardened.  
  
"They're dead, or might as well be." She said coldly, then turned and left the room. Duo sighed. Well, she's a little touchy. But then, he thought, It was a rather personal question.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, when the pilots and Fluta and Nahana were sitting around talking, Quatre spoke up.  
  
"Hey, there was a truant officer bugging me today. I think we'd better go to school with Heero. We'd call attention to ourselves if we didn't."  
  
Trowa nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, you're right. They are rather persistent. Heero had a good idea by going to school."  
  
Duo scowled angrily and slouched back in his seat.  
  
"Oh, fine, it's easy for all you to talk about going to school, all you people who had calculus pounded into your heads at the age of two. Well I didn't, and when I fail, I can laugh at you when they ask to speak to my parents. Because I'm going to fail! I learned to read when I was seven! Ever think that I might be just a little bit behind?" he snapped bitterly, "I'll probably have to go to seventh grade instead of ninth like you all." Duo sighed angrily and looked at the floor darkly. Nahana's brow furrowed as she looked at Duo. Poor guy. She spoke up timidly.  
  
"I never got trained. I went to live on Howard's boat when I was four. The only things I know now are because someone on the boat taught me."  
  
Duo looked up. A little bit of understanding crossed in his eyes but disappeared.  
  
"Well you're some child prodigy. You hack into OZ databases and type 120 words a minute. I'm just a regular guy. Nothing special."  
  
Fluta looked miserable. This is my fault, she thought, I made him feel bad by showing off. But he's not nothing special. He's brilliant, and just as ahead as the rest of us. He's... Fluta reached over and touched his arm. Duo pulled back like her touch had burned his skin. Standing up, he turned and left the room. Heero sighed angrily.  
  
"We'll never accomplish anything if we don't band together!" he said wildly. Fluta leaned over and whispered.  
  
"Can you talk to him? I mean, he seems like your best friend."  
  
"I don't need friends."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Fluta, I don't know. I've never had a best friend. I guess he's my best friend."  
  
"Then talk to him! He's not happy right now! Can't you talk to him?"  
  
"No!" Heero hissed, "If you're so worried, you talk to him!"  
  
"Heero, I don't know him! He wouldn't listen to me!"  
  
"Fluta, he's not worth it. He'll come out of it."  
  
"What do you mean he's not worth it?"  
  
"He puts too much stock in his emotions. It can't be like that. Emotion clouds judgement."  
  
"That's not true. It aids judgement. He's your best friend!"  
  
"If emotions aid judgement, then you talk to him. You've got enough emotion that has to help him make judgement."  
  
"I don't know him! He doesn't know me! We've only talked once! Once! And it's been four days! I've been talking to Nahana, you and Quatre! Not Duo! I told you, I don't know him."  
  
Heero gave an angry sigh and got up and went upstairs. He stopped in the doorway of the room he shared with Duo and Quatre. Duo looked up from where he was sitting on the bed. Heero glared at him.  
  
"Fluta snapped at me until I would go talk to you."  
  
"Well that's just peachy, isn't it?" Duo said sarcastically.  
  
"You can't do this now. We need you and Deathscythe."  
  
"You mean you need Deathscythe."  
  
"I mean we need you and Deathscythe."  
  
"Fluta sent you? Then why doesn't she come if she cares so much?" Duo challenged.  
  
"You wouldn't listen to her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she doesn't know you that well. Well enough for you to listen to what she's saying."  
  
Duo sighed. "Fine. I'll go down. And I'll go to school." He got up reluctantly and walked down the stairs in front of Heero. Fluta was sitting expectantly on the edge of the sofa, looking at the doorway. As Duo sat down again, he smiled at her. She looked at Heero and he nodded. Nahana stole a glance over at Heero to gauge his reaction. She sat back, satisfied.  
  
* * *  
  
The first day of school at St. Gabriel Academy was awkward, to say the least. Fluta and Nahana were polite to Relena when she pulled up in her pink limousine to take them to the school. They all climbed into the car. It was a tight fit to cram eight people into the limo. Nahana put on her seatbelt, looked up, and noticed that the entire inside of the car was a pale pink. She snorted derisively. Relena started and looked at her, as did everyone else. Nahana smiled nervously and shrugged. "Heh."  
  
   
  
When they got to the school, the instructor brought them to the front of class, all except Heero, who was already enrolled. They were separated because there weren't very many seats. Nahana ended up sitting on the other side of Heero, a seat behind Wufei, who sat behind and to the right of Trowa. In the back row, Quatre, Fluta, and Duo were seated in a row. This turned out to be a mistake, because for the first two hours of class, Fluta and Quatre played Speed. (The card game) After the teacher caught them, ("I told you so," said Quatre, "I'm taking notes now.") Duo looked over at Fluta, who was resting her chin on her hand, bored. He pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote.  
  
You told Heero to talk to me.  
  
He slid it over onto her desk. She looked at it for a moment then wrote back. He looked at it. Her handwriting was neat and graceful.  
  
Yeah. Why?  
  
He ignored the question.  
  
You bored?  
  
That response came faster.  
  
Heck yeah.  
  
Who cares about quadratic formulas formulae? It's not like we need it to blow things up.  
  
Really. I mean, it's just point and shoot. The hard part is all the buttons. It's a good thing they hid the self detonate button. I can see it now... "Ooh, what's this one do? I can't remember this one. Is this the one I shouldn't touch? Oh well, I'll just check and see..."  
  
Duo looked at what she wrote and laughed out loud. The teacher looked at him sharply. He smiled innocently. When she turned away he began a reply.  
  
That's funny. We probably shouldn't write about the gundams anymore, in case this falls into the wrong hands.  
  
Warning: This message will self-destruct in five seconds.  
  
Fluta let him read what she had written then mouthed a countdown while she ripped up the note. He pulled out another sheet of paper. They wrote completely inane things for a little while, then when they had filled up the page, Duo crumpled up the paper and tossed it down the amphitheater where they had classes/lectures. It arced gracefully onto the top of Relena's head. She jumped then looked around. The three in the top row bent over their books, pretending to be studious. When he lifted his head again, Quatre's face was pink. He glared at the two. "You're going to get caught!" he whispered angrily. Fluta shrugged. She pulled out a scrap of paper.  
  
So how come you're all of a sudden talking to me?  
  
Duo considered. Well, I guess cause Heero said the reason you didn't come up is you didn't know me.  
  
That's right.  
  
I guess I wanted to get to know you. In case Heero's not there next time.  
  
Oh. Ooh! Five minutes till lunch! What do you have?  
  
Money.  
  
Does that taste good? I've got a hamburger and Coke.  
  
You're eating American food in Europe? Shame on you. Aren't you supposed to eat frog legs or something?  
  
Ew. Relena has sushi.  
  
Raw fish. Ew.  
  
Yeah. I have powdered wasabi in my backpack.  
  
WHY?  
  
Emergencies.  
  
What?  
  
Bell!  
  
They gathered their things and ran to the courtyard. The teacher followed them. Standing above them, she glared at the two in the line. (Fluta went in the line with Duo to talk.) She said in an imperious voice, "You two are quite a handful. I do hope you will reconsider being so disrespectful before you disrespect me again. Disrespect is a sin."  
  
They waited until they were sitting at a table with the rest of the group to burst out in laughter. Nahana looked at Heero, who was watching the door. She looked at his plate. Looking around furtively, she reached over and snatched a corn dog nugget off Heero's hot lunch tray. Wufei's habitual frown deepened. Nahana set it on the corner of the tray that held her salad. Heero looked back and saw Nahana popping the corn dog nugget in her mouth. He glared.  
  
"That was mine."  
  
Nahana bumped his shoulder with hers playfully. "Lighten up, Heero. It's just one. Here, you can have some of mine." She put a forkful of salad on his tray. Just then Relena set her bento on the table. "I'll be right back, I have to get my drink."  
  
Fluta grinned, and as soon as Relena was out of sight, she poured powdered wasabi all over the sushi in the container. Heero stared at her, openmouthed. "Fluta, what are you-"  
  
"Ssh! She's coming back!" Fluta hid the wasabi. Relena came back and started chattering to them mindlessly. All eyes were on her as she lifted the bite to her mouth. She popped the wasabi-loaded sushi in her mouth. Her eyes bugged out and her face turned a brilliant red. She started choking. "Water!" She scrambled for her drink and gulped half of it at once. Even Trowa was laughing.  
  
"Emergencies." Duo murmured to himself. 


	3. Where Are You Now?

1 Gundam Wing: Children of the Revolution  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
A few weeks passed by in this happy existence. There was no need for the gundams in those peaceful few weeks. It was, however, the calm before the storm. The Alliance had hired several renowned bounty hunters to hunt down and capture the gundam pilots in secret. The gundam pilots were blissfully unaware of this, as the bounty hunters searched the colonies. While their enemies were hiring bounty hunters, the gundam pilots were learning geometry.  
  
"As you all probably know, there will be an inservice day on Monday. There will be no need to come to school unless, of course, your name is on this list of those with detention. I would also recommend that these people come to the optional cram school tomorrow, which is Friday."  
  
Duo leaned back in his seat and groaned. "This is gonna be so boring."  
  
"The people will be…Jai, Fluta…"  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"Maxwell, Duo."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"And Wade Okuda."  
  
"Oh NO!" Fluta and Duo moaned simultaneously.  
  
At the house.  
  
Duo flopped down on his bed and turned on the radio. "Oh, man, I can't believe I have to spend a day with Wade-the-pansy." Wufei glared at Duo and turned off the radio. Duo rolled over and turned it back on. Wufei turned it off. Duo turned it on. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On.  
  
Nahana stepped in the doorway. "What is wrong with you two????" It kept turning on and off. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On. "KEEP IT OFF!!!!!" Nahana yelled. Duo and Wufei looked up, guilt written all over their faces. Duo looked terrified of Nahana, who was fuming in the doorway. "Eeep!" he eeped, and sat up straight. Wufei lost his scared expression in a moment. "Woman. Why should I listen to you?" In one bound Nahana was over the bed and holding a dagger to his throat. Wufei froze. "Because I said so."  
  
"Bye Nahana!" Duo smiled and ran out the door, "See ya!"  
  
As Duo hurried away from his room, he heard something from the girls' room across the hall, the empty one. He peered in, and saw Fluta sitting on the empty floor with her eyes closed. She was singing. Duo frowned, confused. Sheesh. I didn't know she could sing! He listened for a moment. She sounds really...pretty. He nodded appreciatively. Fluta was singing arias on each vowel, and going higher with each one. She was singing softly, so no one could hear her. A corner of Duo's mouth turned up in a wry smile. Who would have thought? He turned and continued down the stairs. Heero was on his way up the stairs. He glared at Duo, out of habit. Duo raised his eyebrows and lifted his hands. "Hey, I didn't do nothin'!" Heero shook his head then continued up the stairs. He got to his room, and walked in. By now Wufei had gotten out his katana and had overpowered Nahana, who had only her little knife. She was backed into a corner and managing to knock the long blade of the katana away from herself. Heero took a deep, calming breath, then walked over to the angry pair. He knocked the katana away with a bare hand and grabbed Nahana's wrist firmly. Nahana grunted and twisted her arm away. She held the dagger in front of her for a moment, then slid it into the side of her boot. Heero shook his head. Kami-sama... Wufei glared at Nahana angrily, then sheathed his katana. "I'll get you next time, woman." He growled, then left to go to his own room. Heero looked at Nahana. Nahana stood there, unwavering. "Are you saying 'Okay, Nahana, time to leave now?' because if you are, you're going to have to be a little more obvious about it."  
  
Heero looked puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"Hel-lo! Because I'm a blond." Nahana said sarcastically, fingering her feathery short ice-blond hair.  
  
"What does that have to do with it?" Heero asked simply.  
  
Nahana waved her hand in frustration. "Because blonds are supposed to be dumb."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Nahana sighed, "They just are, Heero. Ask Fluta."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Nahana sighed and sat down on a bed. "I don't either. All I know is I'm a klutz."  
  
Heero looked startled. "You are?"  
  
"Yeah. If I didn't have so much adrenaline in my blood just now I would have stabbed my leg." Nahana got up. "Anyway, I can't cook, either. So ask Fluta. She's the chef."  
  
"I didn't know that." Heero said, a little sadly.  
  
Nahana looked at him. She touched his shoulder comfortingly. "You'll have to get to know her all over again, I guess. But she knows you, so it'll take less than a year for her to open up. That's how long it took for her to talk to me."  
  
Heero looked at Nahana, stunned. "A year?"  
  
"Yeah." She patted his shoulder and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Next day, 6:00 a.m.  
  
"You going to cram?" Fluta said, pulling on her beat-up sneakers. She straightened the sleeves of her "I'm with stupid" T-shirt. Heero frowned at her question.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Me neither. I'm going to work on Gundam."  
  
Heero nodded. "Okay."  
  
Fluta groaned. "Do you know how fecking hard it is to repair a thermal energy weapon, especially when it's funny shaped? Mine got a nick in it from traveling. Well, it's a very big nick, anyway..."  
  
Heero let a rare smile escape his lips. "Yeah. Otherwise you'd say..."  
  
"Screw it. Yeah." Fluta smiled.  
  
"Hey, uh," Heero nodded to her shirt, "nice shirt. It'd work if you were standing next to Duo."  
  
Fluta shook her head. "No...he's not stupid...he just doesn't do all that he can do...or know he can. No one is ever really stupid...At least, no one I've met yet."  
  
"Oh, there are. Those who cross us are stupid."  
  
Fluta laughed, and slapped hands with Heero. They walked out of the house and caught a bus to the abandoned warehouse where the gundams were. They walked in and went to their gundams. Fluta was working diligently with a wrench at tightening the bolts on her thermal energy weapon. She strained to turn it around once more. Her face contorted in concentration until suddenly, the wrench slipped off and went falling to the ground. Her hand, having been depending on the wrench as support, slipped and hit heavily on the metal.  
  
"Itai!" she yelped and rubbed her hand. "Damn it..."  
  
Heero climbed over with the wrench in his hands and helped tighten the bolt.  
  
Fluta smiled. "Thanks, Heero."  
  
* * *  
  
Saturday, 6:00 p.m.  
  
"Hey, guys, you want to take a walk?" Quatre asked Heero and Wufei. Wufei crossed his arms. "I suppose."  
  
Heero shrugged, "If you want to." They started down the stairs. Wufei stopped to get his katana. Quatre shook his head. "Why does he want a weapon? We're only going on a walk. Not to war."  
  
Heero nodded, "But you never know." He reached over to the bureau and picked up a gun. (Now what in the hell was a loaded gun doing on the bureau and not down Heero's pants? -.o) (Anyway.) Heero checked the magazine. Full. Good. He stuck it in the back of his shorts. (Spandex, of course.) (Psycho Spandex Boy.) Nahana strolled in.  
  
"Oh, so that's where you keep your gun." Nahana changed the subject as she saw Heero beginning to say something. "Where are you going?"  
  
"A walk. You can come." Heero said flatly.  
  
"You sound so thrilled." Nahana said in the exact same tone. "You think we'll need a gun?"  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Very true." Trowa spoke up from the doorway. "One can never tell if danger is coming."  
  
"Unless it's women's intuition," said a voice from the stairs. Nahana counted to ten.  
  
"No need to see who that comment came from, huh Wufei?" She said sarcastically. "Fluta? Wanna come on a walk?"  
  
"Sure." Fluta strolled in.  
  
"Where's Duo?" Heero asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Fluta replied, bewildered, "I haven't seen him. Why ask me?"  
  
"You two seem the type to be friends. All live for the moment, eat junk food, that kind of stuff." Nahana said, shrugging her shoulders. Quatre spoke up, "Um, are we ever going to go on this stupid walk, or just stand here and talk about it?"  
  
Heero looked at Fluta, who poked Nahana. Nahana looked at the two with an air of if she were chastising two-year-olds. "What is your problem, you two???" She turned in the general direction of the rest of the house and let out a yell that could rival Chewbacca in a bad mood. "DUO!!!!"  
  
An irritated reply came from the back yard. "WHAT?"  
  
"WE'RE GOING FOR A WALK! ARE YOU COMING???"  
  
"SURE, FINE, WHATEVER!" Duo came walking in covering his ears. "Damn. You're louder than Relena."  
  
"Thank you." Nahana said haughtily. "Now are we going?"  
  
* * *  
  
As they were walking down the halls of the Embassy, Quatre tried to remember the types of columns from ancient Greece so that he could identify the types of columns that were lining the halls. When they started down another hallway, they got about thirty feet down the hallway when a group of ten figures turned down the other end of the hallway and started towards them. A girl in front of them lifted her head defiantly.  
  
"Well, it seems I've finally found you!" she cried out in a ringing voice. 


	4. In Spattering Blood and Scent of Gunpowd...

Gundam Wing: Children of the Revolution  
  
Chapter Three  
  
In Spattering Blood and Scent of Gunpowder  
  
  
  
IThey saw ten figures walking toward them. In front a girl lifted her head defiantly.  
  
"Well, it seems I've finally found you," she cried out in a ringing voice./I  
  
"What?!" Nahana yelled, "We're just...students!"  
  
The girl caught the hesitation and ran off with it. "Yeah, right. You..." and she gestured to the five boys, "Are Gundam pilots. Did you pick up those innocent little schoolgirls somewhere and forget to tell them you were wanted criminals?" She laughed. "You guys...are so screwed. Did you even know there was a price on your heads the worth of Fort Knox? Haha! I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich!"  
  
Quatre started fading to the back of the group. He hissed to Wufei, "I'm going for help."  
  
Wufei nodded. "Pray you find it. This is bad."  
  
Quatre turned around and started running as fast as he could towards the other end of the hallway. The girl saw him. "Not so fast!" she yelled, as she leaped into the air and threw a small black metal object at Quatre. It hit the shoulder joint of Quatre's right arm. There was an audible crack, and when Nahana looked closely, she could see that his shoulder had been dislocated. The little lead ball had hit him so hard he fell to the ground. He tried to pick himself up using his right arm, but failed. (Well duh, of course he can't use that arm! He can't move it!) Trowa, always looking out for his best friend, ran over and helped Quatre up, and the two ran off. The girl shook her head and snapped her fingers. "Two gone, three left." As she was saying this, the soldiers behind her began to fan out.  
  
"Oh, you can count, too? How talented." Nahana said in a condescending tone.  
  
Ignoring this, the girl went on, "I suppose since the Alliance will be publicly executing you, I can take credit for my work. We can't be rude, can we?" she taunted, "My name is Anja. I'm a professional bounty hunter. I hope you will realize that you've been caught by an equal, because I'm fifteen too." She smirked arrogantly.  
  
The Specials officer behind her grabbed her shoulder. "Get on with it! We don't have to wait all day for you! If we catch him before you, we get the reward, you child! Barikko! (Childish woman!)" A murmur ran through the soldiers. Anja turned in fury and held a gun to his head. "Any more mutinous notions and I kill you all and take those idiots myself!"  
  
Wufei stepped to the front of the group and waved Nahana and Fluta back. He stood with his feet apart. "I am ready to fight you, woman!" he addressed Anja, who turned, putting her gun away again. She cocked her head and smirked.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Wufei unsheathed his katana smoothly and faced the ten soldiers and Anja. He set his face. "Are you prepared to be defeated?"  
  
Anja nodded her head in respect and understanding. "You're very brave. Unfortunately, you are the one that will be defeated." She pulled out a weapon that she gripped in her hand. It had a blade that extended around her hand, like a lethal blocking tool. She held that in front of her, as well as a little knife. Wufei sprang at her, making the first move as hi swiped his katana at Anja's middle. She leapt backward and stopped his katana with the hand-weapon. They both leaned into their weapons, trying to make the other give way. Wufei yanked his katana away and made another attack at Anja, sweeping the blade at her legs, trying to lame her. Anja jumped out of the way and brought the little knife down towards Wufei's face. Wufei quickly brought his katana up to block the stroke. He flipped backwards and stood at the ready position again.  
  
"Touché." Anja said with a toss of her head. She used the point of her knife to push her dark red hair behind one ear. Wufei let out a cry of frustration and attacked again in a frenzy, but the two were equally matched. They darted and struck at the other only to meet the other blocking the blow. They were moving inhumanly fast. Anja punched with the fist that was holding the blade, aiming for Wufei's face. Wufei flipped over in a back bend then flipped back up, knocking the blade from her hand. It flipped end over end and lodged in the wall. They watched it stick, then turned and looked at each other for an instant before Anja made her move. She took the little knife like a sword and swiped at Wufei's middle. He leaped away and took a step back. Anja started to kick out at him. Wufei reached to grab her foot before it hit him, when suddenly a loud crack sounded in the hall. A line of blood showed up on Wufei's arm. All movement stopped. Anja's green eyes widened in confusion as she watched a drop of blood fall onto Wufei's snowy-white pants leg. She whipped around at a click from behind her, and saw a Specials soldier reloading his smoking pistol. Wufei took a slow step backwards. A few more drops of blood fell on the white of his pants. Anja looked at Wufei and then back at the erring soldier. She stalked over to the soldier, who dropped his gun. He began backing up until he hit the wall. Anja wrapped her hand around the errant soldier's neck and slammed him up against the wall. He was taller than her by several inches, and she was looking up at him. Her fingers tightened their grip on his neck.  
  
"Don't interrupt me when I'm fighting." She snarled in his face, as his fingers dug into her arm desperately. He gasped for air a few more times then went limp. Anja dropped him, then turned around to see Heero running at full speed towards her. Her eyes widened. Heero brought his leg up to kick her. It got about waist height when she wrapped her arm around it and slammed Heero on his back on the ground. She then slammed the side of her hand into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Heero curled up in a fetal ball to try to get his air back. Before he had the chance, Anja kicked him in the back, hitting his kidneys. (That is very painful. Never get hit in the kidneys.) Heero let out a little cry of pain and twisted on the ground. He opened his eyes and stared at Anja, who was the first person who could get him to admit pain. Fluta's eyes opened wide as she heard the little cry of pain from her best friend. Since she wasn't far from Anja, she could get to her quickly. When Anja looked down and kicked Heero again, Fluta leapt at Anja, knocking her down to the ground. Before Anja could react, Fluta had delivered a perfect right hook to Anja's face. Anja growled at Fluta in hatred and kicked her away. Fluta hit the wall hard, but managed to kick out and catch Anja in the stomach. By this time the soldiers had opened fire on the gundam pilots, though a few were still kicking Heero. The others had taken cover behind the columns and were returning fire. Nahana drew a bead on one of the soldiers kicking Heero and fired. The soldier fell. Fluta ran to the center of the hallway. Anja pulled a ninja star from her belt and threw it hard. It spun through the air. Fluta leapt out of the way, and saw the star lodge in the column behind where she had been standing moments before. Fluta looked at Anja for a moment in amazement before lunging at her. Anja punched Fluta in the stomach. Fluta looked at Anja for a moment before collapsing in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"That was weak! You all are no match for me!"  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed. He glared at Anja, then looked at Heero being beaten by the soldier that was left. (A bullet from Nahana's pistol now kills the one left.) He looked at Fluta lying on the ground. Suddenly Nahana looked over to see Duo jumping out from his hiding place and heading for Fluta.  
  
Fluta opened her eyes again to the sound of gunfire. She watched the bullets fly overhead with a kind of detached feeling. Suddenly she was yanked back to reality by an arm around her waist. She looked over to the side and saw Duo as he pulled her over behind a column. She was put down in a sitting position. Suddenly they heard machine gun fire, and the column above them started to splinter and chunks of rocks started falling. Across the hall Fluta could see Wufei protecting Nahana from shrapnel. Suddenly Duo pushed her down and shielded her from the sharp pieces. One large one cut her arm open, and blood started running in rivulets down her arm. Once the marble stopped falling, Duo ran out and started fighting Anja. She also passed him back to the soldiers, and continued firing her 9mm Glock. (That's a gun.) Nahana and Wufei were opening fire on the soldiers now, trying to pick off as many as possible before they hurt Duo and Heero too much. Fluta's fingers were wrapped around her arm, trying to staunch the blood flow. She peered out and assessed the situation. She ducked back to cover. Suddenly she took her hand off of her arm. Blood trickled from her wound down her arm. Fluta grasped the decorative medallion from her belt and pulled it free. She paused for a moment, looking at the blood that smeared her hand. A loud gunshot brought her to her senses. She stood up and looked out. The soldiers were still beating Duo and Heero. She smiled to see that they now looked a little beat themselves. Her smile faded when she saw the patch of reddish black on Duo's shoulder. She frantically fiddled with the medallion and it split in half. Inside a length of metal cord was curled. One side was bulkier than the other, that she held in her hand. She quickly jumped from her hiding place. She pulled her hand back and let the other end fly. It sailed out and wrapped itself around Heero's waist. Fluta gave it a good yank and Heero came skidding back to her. She carefully pushed him behind a column. Nahana saw what Fluta was doing and also ran out into the hallway. She picked up a discarded machine gun (The owner was dead.) and checked the magazine. She and Fluta looked at each other and nodded. Nahana opened fire on the soldiers. The bullets razed through the columns, killing the remainder of the soldiers. Wufei leapt out now to help Fluta and Nahana, because Anja was still a threat. Fluta used the medallion to retrieve Duo. Nahana bent down to unwrap him from the cord. Once it was free, Fluta turned furiously to Anja, who was standing in the middle of the hall, tapping her feet.  
  
"Three pilots and two accomplices will still get me a good sum. We're not through yet."  
  
Fluta smirked. "Wanna bet?" She flicked her wrist and Anja's arms were pinned to her sides by the metal cord. Anja smiled condescendingly.  
  
"How cute. Ooh, I surrender! You've got me now!" she mocked. Fluta smiled cockily.  
  
"Laugh away, for all the good it'll do you."  
  
Fluta pressed a button on the side of the medallion she held. A moment passed, and then suddenly a strong electrical current raced through the cable and connected with Anja. Anja let out a bloodcurdling scream as the current ran through her body. A muscle in Fluta's cheek twitched. She handed the medallion to Wufei to hold for a moment and crouched down in front of Duo. Nahana moved out of the way. Fluta rolled up Duo's sleeve. There she could see a bloody hole in his arm. Duo looked at her from pain- clouded eyes, beads of sweat like pearls on his forehead. Fluta took off her wide belt and bound it around the wound. Suddenly they heard a yell. The small batteries in Fluta's shock medallion had died, and Anja had gotten hold of Wufei. Fluta jumped up and started for Anja. Suddenly from the other end of the hallway, another ten Specials soldiers ran in. Nahana leapt up as well and stared at the machine-gun wielding Specials unit. Suddenly they heard the sound of running feet, and Nahana turned in fear. Rounding the corner was Quatre, Trowa and the Maganacs (sp?). They ran up and opened fire on the bounty hunter and her crew. Anja made a face, then slammed her fist into Wufei's stomach. She flung him over her shoulder and started running towards the other end of the hall. The lead soldier reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade. He handed it to a young soldier and said something, but it was inaudible over the commotion. The lead ran off, leaving the young cadet with the grenade. Nahana looked the cadet in the eye, and he shuddered. Nahana yelled over the din to the cadet.  
  
"I won't kill you if you take this message to Treize Khushrenada!"  
  
The cadet nodded in terror.  
  
"Swear by the earth and the colonies!"  
  
"I swear!" the cadet yelled in fear.  
  
"Tell Khushrenada that there's more of us than he thought! Two more, and we'll be waiting!" she yelled out. "Now throw that thing!"  
  
The cadet took the grenade in his hand. Nahana could see him mouthing, "Take out the pin, count to three, throw. Take out the pin, count to three, throw." Nahana shook her head. This is all they're sending at us? The cadet threw the grenade, and the ground in front of them exploded. Fluta swore at Nahana and leaped over the rubble. She took off after Anja, pulling her knife from her boot as she ran. She ran past the cadet and headed towards the Specials unit. Suddenly she heard the sound of running footsteps behind her. Trowa and Heero pulled even with her, guns at the ready. They followed the fleeing band out into the night air. By the moonlight they could see the Alliance shuttle being loaded across the street. Anja leaned out the door as it began to lift off. They could see, in the fading light, her triumphant grin as she slammed the door closed, taking Wufei with her. Futilely, Trowa and Heero fired their guns until they were empty, but none of the bullets caused any damage. The others caught up in time to see the shuttle fading into a starry spot in the night sky.  
  
"Damn it!" Heero swore in fury. Quatre looked down. Lying, glinting in the moonlight was the silver blade of Wufei's katana. He bent and picked it up and looked at it sadly.  
  
"They're going to kill him."  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Magnet and Steel

Gundam Wing: Children of the Revolution  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Magnet and Steel  
  
  
  
IThere was a bright light…but everywhere else was dark…can't remember…where…bright light…why do I hear a woman's voice…nataku…is that…nataku…no…can't be…I can't…I have to wake up…wake up…where am I…I can't feel my arm…I can't move!/I  
  
Wufei's eyes sprang open. He looked around frantically. This was all unfamiliar; the last thing he could remember was…the Embassy, and that woman. The woman! His head felt like it was filled with cotton, all fuzzy and soft; he couldn't think anything that would make him take action. He was groggy and everything blurred before his eyes.  
  
"Finally awake, are you?" came a sarcastic but definitely female voice from behind him. He twisted, but couldn't move, because he found there was something tied around his middle, pinning his arms to his sides and tying him to a chair.  
  
"You tied me to a chair?" he said incredulously, "Only a woman would think of that."  
  
"Well it works. You can't run away, can you?" the voice said again.  
  
"No! But that's so stupid! You *tied* me to a *chair!*"  
  
"Would you prefer some high-tech ahh... titanium-alloy manacles? Because I'm sure I can dig some up if plain old rope and chair isn't good enough for you."  
  
"Who are you?" he said angrily, "A weak woman!"  
  
"Boy, that drug sure messed up your brain, didn't it? I'm Anja, the one who royally kicked your butt last night at the Embassy? You will soon be on the Alliance Moon Base, and then…you'll be interrogated…I'll get my money…and then…they'll execute you!" she let out a little laugh. "Isn't life wonderful? A little misogynistic chauvinist like you…and you're going to make my career." She walked around in front of him and put a hand on his head, gripping him by his hair and holding his head straight-ahead.  
  
"You little idiot, if it hadn't been for you I'd have gotten all five! If they didn't want you alive I would take much pleasure…in killing you. You are in no position to call anyone weak but yourself…ponytail boy."  
  
Wufei felt her hand at the nape of his neck as she yanked his ponytail holder from his head. He looked into her startlingly green eyes and saw that she really didn't hate him.  
  
"I thought you hated us."  
  
"I never said I agreed with the Alliance. They just pay better." She snapped angrily and stalked away, her trench coat following her like a tame thundercloud.  
  
Sunday, 9:00  
  
Heero looked at his arm. The scrape seemed ten times worse than it had seemed last night. He had gone to sleep without bandaging any of his wounds. He hadn't counted on the fact that he would be tossing in his sleep. He had woken Nahana, a light sleeper, at six a.m. with a cry of pain when he rolled over and rubbed the scrape on his arm. She'd run in and turned on the lights to see his bed smeared with blood and him sitting up in bed looking at his arm. She'd taken time to set out his clothes and give him icepacks for his bruises, to his chagrin. She was now bandaging his arm. Fluta had also been occupied with trying to see what was wrong with Quatre's arm, and also pulling a bullet from Duo's arm. She had been up all night, neglecting her arm, which Trowa was now bandaging. Quatre's arm had, luckily, not been broken, only dislocated. Duo was sitting at the couch with his arm wrapped in bandages. Nahana and Trowa were the only ones unscathed. Duo had been charged with the assignment of checking the Oz news stations for news about Wufei's arrest and execution. Fluta hopped off the bed.  
  
"Thanks Trowa." She said gratefully and flexed her arm.  
  
"Anytime Fluta. Have Heero and Duo thanked you yet?"  
  
"Heero doesn't thank."  
  
"They owe their lives to you."  
  
"Strictly speaking, we owe our lives to you and Quatre." She said firmly, and went out to the kitchen. She came out a little later with a tray with seven bowls of ramen noodles and seven cups of peppermint tea. She looked down at the number of bowls and cups. An expression of dismay crossed her face. She silently walked back to the kitchen and stuck one set of bowl and cup in the old, peeling refrigerator. She came back out and distributed the bowls to the people upstairs first, then she went downstairs and put a bowl and a cup on the coffee table in front of Duo. He smiled at her stiffly and uneasily.  
  
"I only drink coffee." He said apologetically.  
  
She smiled, but her eyes betrayed disappointment. Duo reached for the cup.  
  
"But…it wouldn't kill me to try it." He took a sip and smiled. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"You know, that chair is really weak." Fluta said suddenly. Duo turned slowly in his seat to stare at Fluta in amazement. She was staring at the chair contemplatively. He looked at her again. She suddenly turned to him.  
  
"Well someone has to call everything weak." She said wryly. She looked at the television, "You know, that anchor is really weak. I mean, how much more pathetic can you get?"  
  
Duo snorted. "Hey, by the way...have you finished your gundam yet? If we find where Wufei is you'll need it. I think."  
  
"Yeah. It's done and ready to go."  
  
"Good." Duo said and stretched his arms. As he reached one arm over his head, the healing skin over his bullet wound pulled, and pain shot through his arm. Wincing in pain, he brought his arm down immediately. Fluta turned and grabbed Duo's arm.  
  
"You shouldn't do that."  
  
Just then a few choice words were heard from the television.  
  
"Today, a victory has been claimed in the fight for the good of the earth. One of the rogue gundam pilots has been apprehended, the pilot known as 05, pilot of the Gundam Shenlong."  
  
"We've got it!" Duo yelled. The others ran in and crowded around the television.  
  
"-will be executed tomorrow morning at six a.m. He is being held in top security on the Alliance Moon Base." They needed to get ready so they could go rescue Wufei. Immediately they took the bus over to the old abandoned warehouse where they kept the gundams. They loaded Deathscythe, Wing, Angelwings, and Heavyarms into trucks they had stolen from a nearby factory. Fluta and Nahana changed into more battle compatible clothing. Nahana wore black cargo pants and a blue shirt, while Fluta changed into black pleather shiny pants and shirt. This battle had a lot at stake. If they lost, they all went down with Wufei. They started for the spaceport.  
  
* * *  
  
Anja arched one dark red eyebrow.  
  
"Treize is sending a lackey to bring me to him? I thought he had more class than that."  
  
The soldier before Anja trembled a little. He bowed nervously.  
  
"I come with a message from Treize himself. He charges me to give you this."  
  
He held out a cheap, military issue steel clipboard. Anja took it and read the official notice, nicely labeled with the official looking Alliance emblem. Anja skimmed it carelessly until she got to the end.  
  
"'We regret to tell you that you were unable to fulfill the assignment we gave you, and as such, we cannot pay you for a job you did not do. We do, however, offer you our thanks in helping to apprehend one of the infamous gundam pilots, and will be executing 05.' Is he that cheap?? Not going to pay me, but still using what I brought him?!" Anja yelled. The soldier quailed under her wrath. Her green eyes seemed to throwing daggers at him. She threw the clipboard to the ground with all her might. The soldier had heard the rumors, but now believed them. When Anja got angry, things died. Her furious temper was known, even though she was a beginner bounty hunter. Her first impressions were usually not good, but were very lasting. Anja bent over and ripped the paper from the clipboard. Shaking it in the soldier's face, she bit out her words very clearly and furiously.  
  
"You tell your precious Treize that he will never hire me again!"  
  
The soldier scurried from the room, eager to leave before he lost the hand that had given her the disagreeable report. The door closed. Anja slammed her hands down on the computer console. She could clearly recall...  
  
II can see him in my mind. I don't like doing this. Giving this guy over to the people that aren't very...well, they're not the best government. Still, I've gotta admire the guy. He hasn't done a thing! I mean, they're interrogating the hell out of him, but he's just sitting there with that serene look on his face. It's sick. There needs to be more people like him. With better personalities. That guy really isn't the nicest person...hell, he's a jerk. But earlier, when I went in to tell him that he would be going in to Fortress Barge, it's like something lit inside him. He got so angry. Dumb kid. He's going to die, anyway. I don't care./I  
  
"Kuso!" Anja cried out. That curse seemed to tear from her very soul, like it had to be pulled out of her. She checked the computer. That guy was in cell number 2187. She pulled out her multipass. IWhat am I doing?????/I She put it down. If he wouldn't pay her, she'd make sure he had nothing then. She picked up the pass and looked back at the room. It was the kind of room that one only occupies, but never lives in. Still, it was all she had in the world. There wasn't much that she had. Mostly guns. She liked guns. Guns, her jeans shorts, which she was wearing and her black shirt. (Wearing.) And her black trenchcoat. Anja looked back, then walked in. She strapped a shoulder harness over herself and started putting her guns in the little straps on the sides. There was about ten of them, all in pairs. She slung a bandolier around her shoulders and shrugged her trenchcoat on, hiding them all from view. She strode out, leaving the room behind. II can't believe I'm doing this, I'm leaving all that I've worked for just for my stupid conscience. This can't be good for my health./I She stalked off in the direction of the detention cells.  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei was sitting in his cell, motionless, as he contemplated his death. He had failed. Suddenly the door flew open. A figure in black stood there. He stood up, uncertain of what this meant for him. The person spoke up.  
  
"Get up now. There's not much time until they figure out that someone broke in."  
  
It was the woman. He leaped up.  
  
"What are you doing?" he exclaimed. She stomped over to him and pulled him towards the door.  
  
"Getting you out of here."  
  
She ran out of the cell. Guards had already started to file out into the hallway. Anja swore furiously. She yanked out a pair of guns from the shoulder harness and started firing in one clean arc. The soldiers fell. Anja stopped to reload her guns.  
  
"Are you insane, woman?!" Wufei yelled angrily, "Keep running, you idiot!"  
  
"I could very well turn around and toss you back in that cell! You like that?? Let me call the shots!" she turned and yelled.  
  
"I should be controlling this! This is no place for the weak!"  
  
"I am not weak!"  
  
"You are a woman! Weakling, stay out of the way!"  
  
Soldiers ran up to intercept them.  
  
"I told you-"Anja yelled in fury as she started rapid-fire at the soldiers, felling many and shooting through the doors, giving them an escape route, "don't...call...me...weak!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Treize Khushrenada looked at the cameras. IWell. It seems the little girl double-crossed us. Can't say I blame her. Unfortunately...that is not something done when dealing with me./I He pressed the alert button.  
  
"Send a Taurus unit after them. She'll be leaving in a Leo. Poor child." He said in an aristocratic voice. "She won't make it."  
  
* * *  
  
Anja leaped up into the cockpit of the Leo. She shoved Wufei into the seat beside her.  
  
"Don't touch anything! You'll screw up!" she snapped.  
  
"I'M A GUNDAM PILOT!!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO SCREW IT ALL UP!"  
  
She gave him a look of death. "Shut up."  
  
She started systems frantically. Wufei watched, stunned, as her fingers sped over the dials and levers and buttons as if she were born to it. The Leo sprang to life with a scream of gears and motors, unnaturally fast. The Leo shot out of its station and headed for the doors. She started firing at the doors, straining the functions of the weapons system to its maximum potential. The doors started to smoulder and smoke as she fired repeatedly at the crack between the doors. Chunks of hot metal began to fall as she screamed toward the doors. The hole widened. She didn't slow down. They shot through the hole, taking off chunks of mobile suit as they squeezed through the hole. The fiery metal faded from sight as they shot out into space. The stars gleamed in the expanse of black sky. Wufei looked out at the stars. Never thought I'd see that again. Anja looked at him, as if sensing his thoughts of relief.  
  
"We're not out yet." She muttered as she forced a higher output from the MS. It shot forward, moving faster than possible away from the base. When it was very small behind them, the doors opened, and a unit of ten Taurus suits flew out.I Nope. We're definitely not out yet, /Ishe thought as she felt the MS losing power.  
  
* * *  
  
"There!" Duo yelled, pointing to a blip on the computer screen. Fluta ran over and leaned over the screen next to him. "Where?"  
  
"Right there," he said, pointing to a blip moving fast away from Fortress Barge, then slowing down. Fluta looked puzzled. "But...is it Wufei? Are we sure?"  
  
Suddenly ten blips caught up with the Leo. The communications system beeped, and Fluta turned it on. Anja's face blinked onto the screen. She looked into Fluta's eyes.  
  
"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! As a fighter, appreciate this, I overworked the systems to get us out, and now, WE'RE GOING TO DIE! BUT I'M STILL GOING TO TAKE AS MANY OF THESE BASTARDS OUT WITH ME!!!!"  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?"  
  
Anja pulled Wufei's head over in front of her chest so that he was visible on the screen. "I've got your little friend here, so you need to get us the hell out, or he is going to die also!"  
  
Fluta swore. "Fine!" she snapped, then turned off the screen. Duo turned to the console and started pushing the shuttle to maximum power. Heero, who had been silent until now, turned to Fluta and said, "I'll get my gundam out."  
  
Duo started down the hall. Fluta turned slowly.  
  
"Hey-" she said before the shuttle rocked back and forth. Nahana, who had been walking past Heero, was suddenly jolted around and fell towards the wall. Heero grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. Fluta had been running over to Duo when the blast hit, and she fell over onto the floor. From the floor, she yelled, "I'm going, Duo! I need to do this!"  
  
Nahana turned. "Yeah."  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei looked out the viewports.  
  
"Where did they all go?"  
  
Suddenly he saw one of the Taurus suits shooting at their Leo. He braced himself for an impact, when suddenly it was split in half by a green thermal energy- Duo? The suit exploded, sending white light shining into Wufei's eyes. No, too short a weapon. And that wasn't a scythe that had swept through the suit. He saw a white and blue suit with white angel's wings attacking the mobile suits with a thermal energy glaive. Wufei gasped.  
  
"It's Fluta!"  
  
"Great," Anja grunted, "Who's that?"  
  
Wufei ignored this and watched the fight, since the MS was entirely void of power. The other gundam was by the shuttle, protecting it. Nahana. The suit had burgundy trim and brown wings, and wielded a thermal energy beamsaber. It was all over in a matter of minutes, and the dead Leo was lifted into the shuttle. 


	6. The World is Not Enough

Children of the Revolution: Chapter Five  
  
The World is Not Enough  
  
  
  
Anja pressed the open cockpit button. The door opened slowly. Wufei immediately leaped out.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man!" One of the guys yelled. "You dead?" Anja stood up. She climbed gracefully out of the cockpit and stood before them. Heero turned and looked at her with hatred. One of the girls, the one who zapped her, put her hand on Heero's arm. Anja looked at the group with annoyance and distrust. A blond boy walked over to her with a bandage around his shoulder.  
  
"You have our gratitude for bringing back our friend. I'm Quatre, that's Heero, Duo, Trowa, Fluta, and Nahana. Do you plan to join us?"  
  
Anja smiled sardonically. "What makes you think that I'm not going to turn you in when I've gained your trust? The odds aren't good."  
  
Silence.  
  
The brown-haired girl, Fluta, sighed. "I've had worse. I'm willing to take chances."  
  
And she held out her hand.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, these are the plans I've got to go on?" Anja asked.  
  
"Yeah," Fluta said, running her finger down the list of plans for the other mirror gundams. "That's mine...Gundam Libra, Gundam Scorpio, Gundam Sagittarius, and Gundam Aries. Aries was supposed to be Nahana's, Libra was that Sanmoto girl, Scorpio the French chick, and Sagittarius is Wufei's sister's."  
  
"I'm a Sagittarius."  
  
"Really? I'm a Pisces. Okay, so your thermal energy weapon will be...what?"  
  
"I'm thinking triton, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, where are we going to get the Gundanium alloy? It's not something you just buy."  
  
"Heero's got some source who calls herself/himself Vengeance."  
  
Suddenly a knock at the door made the two girls turn around. Duo was standing in the doorway awkwardly.  
  
"Hey, uh, you guys doing...important stuff?" he said, scratching his head restlessly.  
  
"You look shy." Anja said flatly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm serious. You look shy, nervous and embarrassed. Why?" she said in a Ling voice.  
  
Fluta sighed. "Anja, leave the poor Shinigami alone."  
  
Duo looked unsettled. "Yeah, uh...right."  
  
Anja shrugged. "So, why are you here?"  
  
Duo shook his head in disappointment. "I really don't remember now." He turned and walked out of the warehouse. Fluta groaned. "Look, I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
Fluta tore out the door after Duo. She caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him to face her. He stood, looking her in the eyes, and sighed. "What?"  
  
"Look, Duo, what were you going to say?"  
  
He sighed. "I was going to say, we missed our detention, and that we're scheduled to take it today, in ten minutes. Plus Mrs. Jensen is very pissed with us for not coming. So we're in solitary. Just us two, no pansy boy, thank kami. Okay? That's what I was going to say. Now, we either go to detention, or die. Ready?"  
  
Fluta deadpanned. "You had coffee again, didn't you?"  
  
Without waiting for and answer, she leaned back in the room. "Anja, I gotta go to detention. I missed it already because of saving you and Wufei's butt, and the teach is gonna murder if I don't go today."  
  
"Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
End of Detention  
  
"I really think the teacher hates us." Duo laughed. "You know, we haven't gotten any orders lately."  
  
"No, that's right. It's all political right now. The Alliance isn't doing much in the way of bad things that make us angry." Fluta smiled. "I like it like this. Everything normal."  
  
* * *  
  
"Noin, you don't have to be here. This may be a little unsettling."  
  
"I wanted to see this, Zechs."  
  
"Five...four...three...two...one."  
  
00:00  
  
Nahana turned on the television. "I wonder what's..." she trailed off. The television screen was filled with footage of battling mobile suits...of the same make and insignia. Nahana stared in horror as she watched footage from the Alliance Singapore base. An armed mobile suit carrier flew in, gun emplacements blazing with gunfire. The line of grey mobile suits began firing on the carrier, when suddenly the third from the right turned and fired on the suit next to it. The suit fell, smoking, and then it exploded. The other suits raised their arm appendages to shield the delicate cameras on the upper "head" of the suits. The suits stood like they were frozen in time, when suddenly another line of suits came up behind them and started firing. Three of the suits went down. The news camera swung around to the front, and Nahana saw that spray-painted on the front of the suits were words. Dies irae, dies illa. Nahana turned and yelled up the stairs, "Something's happening at the Alliance bases!"  
  
"It's a military coup," came the voice of Heero from behind her. "The Specials are taking over. They can't lose. They're being backed financially by the Romefeller Organization."  
  
The others came in to hear the tail end of Heero's explanation.  
  
"The rules of the game have changed." Wufei said in awe.  
  
"No. It's still the same. They are still the enemy," said Heero flatly.  
  
"Put this up on the screen please, Colonel." Treize asked politely. He stood and walked down the hallway. He came to a door with a keypad at the side. He smiled and pressed in a sequence. 15-0-3-11. The carved maple door slid into its slot in the wall. He walked in and sat down at the desk in the center of the room. He seated himself comfortably in the leather- upholstered chair and turned it to face the blank wall. Suddenly a white line of glowing light crept out from the top corner. It slid across the top of the wall, straight down, to the side again, and all the way around until the entire wall had been divided up into boxes. Then suddenly the battle footage blinked up on one screen. Just then a faint beeping filled the room. Treize turned slightly and pressed a button on the switch-pad on the desk.  
  
"This is Treize Khushrenada," he said smoothly, without taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"Treize!" yelled a voice roughened from years of barking orders at inferior officers, "Treize, did you think you could get away with this?! Taking over like this? No one will fall for this! Are you trying to take over the world?!"  
  
"General Seager, I apologize for the deaths of your soldiers. They die to help create a new world."  
  
The voice emanating from the speaker calmed noticeably. "Mr. Treize, I would like to inform you that you are an aristocratic bastard. The battlefield is no place for politics. I sincerely hope you rot in hell, Narcissus."  
  
The communication ended with a burst of static from the other end. At the same time, the mobile suit that Treize had been intently watching exploded in a spectacular ball of orange flame. Treize's face remained impassive.  
  
"General Seager. A man lacking vision beyond his next promotion," he murmured.  
  
I know how to hurt,  
  
I know how to heal,  
  
I know what to show and what to conceal.  
  
The wall was now filled with images of mobile suits turning on each other. Some stayed still, unsure of who they could kill. Others simply killed all that came near, and were killed themselves in turn.  
  
I know when to talk,  
  
And I know when to touch,  
  
No-one ever died from wanting too much.  
  
Colonel Une looked through the open door to see Treize seated, watching the chaos he had orchestrated with an unreadable, enigmatic expression. From her vantage point, she could see that at the bottom of the screens the names of the cities were typed. The glowing, white letters threw lights on Treize's face and reflected off of the shiny leather chair. Tokyo. Paris. Brussels. Hong Kong. Moscow. Los Angeles. Miami. Hawaii. Toronto. New Antarctica base.  
  
The world is not enough  
  
But it is such a perfect place to start My love  
  
And if you're strong enough  
  
Together we can take the world apart My love.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Nahana, pointing to the television screen. "Dies irae, dies illa."  
  
"Day of wrath, that day," answered Heero calmly. "Dies irae, dies illa solvet saeclum in favilla."  
  
He turned and looked out the French doors in the back. His face remained calm, impassive, even though Nahana was watching the news report with an anguished expression. Day of wrath, that day shall consume the world in ashes. Heero's eyes traveled up the line of the oak trees outside until he was staring into the clouds. Suddenly a mushroom cloud of ash and smoke and even some bits of flame erupted from the nearby military base. Nahana jumped at the accompanying explosion and looked to the back doors. Heero stared at the cloud with a small smile of comprehension on his lips.  
  
Duo found Fluta sitting on the eaves of the roof reading a battered copy of Les Misérables. He leaned out the window, his hair mussed by the wind and smoke created by the fighting.  
  
"Hey, don't fall!" he called into the wind. Fluta heard him and turned, and then he noticed that her feet were braced firmly on the outer edge of the gutter. She grinned.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I won't."  
  
"I see that," he said, indicating her feet, "Afraid of heights, are we?"  
  
She nodded emphatically. He waved his hand behind him to the window, and the house.  
  
"Aren't you coming inside to help worry about the coup d'etat?" he asked, confused.  
  
"No, ah...I wanted to finish this chapter," she replied. Duo started to nod in an agreeable manner when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to see Anja. He looked at her for a few seconds before she snapped at him. "Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Duo replied wittily. Anja rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Fluta out there?"  
  
"Um."  
  
Anja exhaled sharply and shoved him out of the way. She stuck her head out of the window and spotted Fluta. She ducked back in and glared at Duo.  
  
"That's all I wanted to know," she said, irritated. Duo nodded, trying to regain some appearance of sanity.  
  
"May I ask why?" he said.  
  
"Is it your business?" Without waiting for a reply, she turned and walked out of the attic and he could hear her footsteps pattering down the stairs. Fluta picked up a few rocks from the roof and tossed them down into the front yard.  
  
"Whatcha thinking?" asked Duo casually.  
  
Fluta turned a dog-eared page. "Life sucks, then you die. Is this a dagger I see before me, the handle towards my hand? Spandex is a privilege, not a right. Earth's full, go home." She finished off the spout of random thoughts with the well-known line, shaking her fist at the sky. "A plague o' both your houses! They have made worms meat of me!"  
  
"Deep thoughts, Fluta. Deep thoughts. I especially like the one about the spandex. Someone should tell that to Heero."  
  
* * *  
  
Chaos reined. The world had a new leader, Oz, ruled by Treize Khushrenada, the figurehead for the true rulers, the bureaucratic Romefeller foundation. And in secret, four more fighters waited to make their plays on a chessboard not ready for them to be set upon. And so they waited, until the pawns moved the right way again. 


	7. Look Down

Children of the Revolution: Chapter Six  
  
Look Down  
  
  
  
A.C. 192  
  
Paris, France  
  
The cab stopped in the middle of the Pont au Change, one of the bridges crossing the Seine and connecting with the small island in the middle of the mighty river. It was midnight. The deep ringing of the bells of the Cathedral Notre Dame echoed across the water. In between the Pont au Change and the Pont Notre Dame, the water was turned into a mess of eddying waters and deadly undercurrents. Inside the cab, a girl was paying the cabbie. She got out of the cab and stepped out into the moonlight, wondering if she was doing the right thing. The cabbie yelled out the window in French, asking her age. She replied, "twelve." Putting her hands behind her neck, she reached to free her hair from the elastic band. She shook out her mane of black hair and looked around. Yes. This was the place. She walked over to the railing of the bridge and looked down at the water with her deep brown eyes. The cabbie stepped out of the car. The bells began to toll again. She put her small roughened hands on the stone rail and pulled herself up until she was standing on the barrier of the bridge, looking down at the Seine below. Only a step separated her from the jump. She rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet, then forward, peering over the edge. The cabbie started towards her in consternation. The girl murmured something quietly to herself, something like a last confession. The cabbie yelled at her to get down, and quickly. He had a little girl at home too, he told her. He didn't want her to die. She looked like such a nice little girl. She shook her head, and her little shoe slipped a little, and she withdrew, as if afraid still of the fall. Regardez! cried the cabbie.  
  
"But I am not at all a nice little girl," she said, looking for all purposes like a little girl who looked like she would be going to school with this man's daughter. "I am not a nice girl," she now cried fervently, "And lots of nice people will die because of me!"  
  
She stood poised above the river, staring into an abyss. Suddenly she turned to the cabbie, still on the barrier and clasped her hands before her chest in an impassioned expression, her face twisted in anguish.  
  
"Oh!" she cried in horror and grief, her voice echoing across the water, so that she was heard on either shore. "To be granite, and to doubt! My heart is stone, and still it trembles!" quoth the little girl. And she turned and leaped from the bridge, falling, falling, falling.  
  
* * *  
  
"Je ne suis pas encore mortis! Je ne suis pas encore mortis! Je ne suis pas encore mortis!" cried someone feverishly. The caller was shaken liberally by her roommate.  
  
"Duet! Wake up!"  
  
The fifteen year old sat up with a cry, repeating once more, softly, "Je ne suis pas encore mortis."  
  
Her roommate and best friend shook her head. "My god, Duet, what were you yelling about?"  
  
"Nothing, Parker, nothing," said Duet Fauvent, mentioning nothing of the recurring nightmare. Parker shook her head. " 'I am not...something something something yet. You know I pay so much attention in French class."  
  
"Je ne suis pas encore mortis," Duet said absently, pulling her jet black hair up in a ponytail. "I am not dead yet. And I'm not!" she ended lightly with a flourish. Parker picked up her hairbrush and tried desperately to tame her short blond hair, which was only a few inches long and still managed to look as horribly mussed as three feet of hair. Parker turned to the pink stuffed bunny on her unmade bed and smiled.  
  
"So, bunny, does my hair still look horrible?"  
  
"Do you always talk to your stuffed animals when your roommates are still here, or am I just lucky?"  
  
"Luck," said Parker with the wide grin of the truly neurotic.  
  
* * *  
  
Fluta stampeded down the stairs and ran smack into Heero.  
  
"Heero, dear," she said, putting her arm around his shoulders, which inevitably stiffened at her familiar touch. "Honey."  
  
"Need I be afraid when you talk to me like that?" he said stiffly.  
  
"One," she said, staunchly ignoring the question. "There is a nice little school field trip coming up, and I was wondering if..."  
  
"No. Absolutely not."  
  
"Aw, but Heero..." whined Fluta. "It's even near a mobile suit factory."  
  
"I said-...mobile suit factory?"  
  
Fluta grinned, knowing she had him, like telling a child they'd get a lollipop after the doctor gave them a shot. "Yes. But, if not, then, oh well!"  
  
"Fine. But that's the only reason why."  
  
Fluta grinned and pecked Heero on the cheek, giggling wildly. "The second thing was...spandex is a privilege, not a right!"  
  
She ran back up the stairs and gleefully informed the rest of the house that they were, in fact, going on the school field trip next week. Then, out of sheer joie de vivre, she played "Ain't no mountain high enough" at full volume, thus securing the hatred of their neighbors.  
  
* * *  
  
Duet set off to school, wearing the school uniform of green plaid shorts and white polo shirt, but with a few alterations. A rick-rack trim on the collar of her shirt pointed to her cleavage in the same was a road sign would point to the Grand Tetons.  
  
* * *  
  
IName?  
  
Vengeance.  
  
Who are you, Vengeance?  
  
I hate Romefeller.  
  
Good. So do I. My name is Switch. What do you like to do, Vengeance, to do harm to Romefeller that you hate?  
  
I help their enemies. Who are you? Why are you talking to me?  
  
I like to help people, Vengeance.  
  
Do you really? I doubt that very much.  
  
Why would you doubt me?/I  
  
Vengeance turned off the computer without answering.  
  
"Ha. Likes to help people. Right into prison Switch would help me."  
  
The computer powered back up without being turned back on and another computer messaging window popped up.  
  
IWhy don't you trust me, Vengeance?  
  
You just answered that yourself, Switch. Stay out of my computer.  
  
But why? You don't trust me, do you?  
  
No.  
  
I know all about you, Vengeance. I know who you talk to. I know you are selling Gundanium to the Gundam Pilots. I know you talk to the pilot 01 to give him the Gundanium. I know more about you than you could ever dream. You are a person that never loses their kindness. You would rather die than betray someone. I know where you grew up. I know your race. I know your age. I know your type. And that's only by looking in your computer.  
  
Leave me alone! What would you want anyway?  
  
You know that, Vengeance.  
  
No, I don't./I  
  
Almost a visible smile in the words.I I work for Romefeller, Vengeance. I sell them information. They pay me, Vengeance. They know who you are. They are coming./I 


	8. Coming Soon....(in other words, REVIEW, ...

Coming up next is a multi part special where the pilots go on vacation with the rest of their class. There will be karaoke, hot springs, and lots of humor! So stay tuned, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I didn't realize how much I liked reviews until even my friends didn't review! So give me time for it, it's gonna be a long humor piece, and then we go back to seriousness.  
  
Thanks for the support!  
  
Fluta Jai 


End file.
